Just Wasn't Enough
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: It took him a while to even realise he was injured. After a while however, the pain forced it's way into his consciousness and he found it difficult to keep his gun raised. Sometimes, like this time, breathing just wasn't enough to keep him alive.


**Title: Just Wasn't Enough**

**Summary: It took him a while to even realise he was injured. After a while however, the pain forced it's way into his consciousness and he found it difficult to keep his gun raised. ****Sometimes, like this time, breathing just wasn't enough. **

**Author's Note: Okay. I nearly cried when I wrote this. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this! And let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers._**

* * *

Sometimes, like this time, everything moved far too quickly to even pause for breath. Decepticons were closing in on all sides. Gunfire surrounded him and events seemed out of sync. In times like this, William Lennox just had to run, shoot and pray to whatever God was out there that he'd survive for his little girl, for his wife, for his team. Damn, he prayed so hard in battles like this one.

But sometimes, like this time, there wasn't even enough time to hope he'd survive. Events rocketed passed in quick succession; a piece of metal falling there – dodge; a gunshot here – duck; a Decepticon above – take cover; a fallen team mate – call for a medic; a metallic voice from behind telling him to look out – dive to the ground; the bright light of a missile – roll out of the way, find shelter; falling debris – cover eyes, call into radio, check team are alive; chaos – keep fighting, keep fighting so damn hard, don't stop, keep fighting.

Sometimes, like this time, just keeping fighting wasn't enough. It took him a while to even realise he was injured. When he'd dodged out of the way of a falling metal exoskeleton sheet he'd felt a sharp pain in his back but the adrenaline pumping through his body gave him the strength to get back on his feet and keep on fighting. After a while however, the pain forced it's way into his consciousness and he found it difficult to keep his gun raised.

"Sir!" came a panicked cry from somewhere to his left, "Major Lennox!" He wondered why the person shouting to him was stopping to worry about him. That's not what they'd been trained to do. Keep fighting. Keep going. Keep fighting. It was then that his knees gave way beneath him and suddenly he was lying on the dusty, rubble-strewn road. Desperately he tried to force himself back to his feet.

Sometimes, like this time, desperation just wasn't enough. In the instant his vision started blurring he knew he couldn't force his body to do something he was too weak to do. It only took a few seconds for the intensity of the pain to completely overwhelm him and for the first time he let himself cry out in response. He thought of his daughter, Annabelle and how much he wanted to hold her in his arms right then. Then he thought how much he wanted Sarah to hold _him – _to tell him it would be all right; to tell him he'd be fine; to tell him she loved him so damn much; to tell him to keep fighting… because she was what he was fighting for.

"Get him help!" someone yelled, "C'mon, get a medic!" It was the voice again. Shutting his eyes weakly he could still hear the gunfire and metallic yells from both Decepticons and Autobots far, far above him. Someone shook his shoulder roughly. It hurt. "Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm," was all he could manage to say. He felt pathetic. He struggled to open his eyes and looked out at the fuzzy world around him but it hurt. The world hurt so damn much.

"We're going to get you to safety," the man beside him promised, "Can you move?" No. No he couldn't. He felt completely paralysed. He physically couldn't elicit a response from any part of his body. "I promise, Sir," the voice said.

Sometimes, like this time, a promise just wasn't enough. A man couldn't survive on a promise and surviving was precisely what the Major was having trouble with. He felt the man throw himself across his body and another jolt of pain rocketed through his body. Then he felt the shock of the bomb blast tear into him. Again, it hurt.

"Will," came the familiar voice of his friend, Ironhide the Autobot. He wanted to tell everyone to stop worrying about him. There was a battle that needed winning on hand. They couldn't stop everything just because of one injured soldier.

"Can you get him out of here?" the soldier beside him asked anxiously. Lennox wanted to tell him not to. The fight must go on. Ironhide couldn't leave just to rescue him.

"Will, you need to trust me," the Autobot urged sincerely. He crouched down so he could look the Major in the eye and Lennox could dimly see the the Autobot's face through the haze of blood, tears, sweat and whatever the hell else was filling his eyes.

"Mmm," he nodded with difficulty, trying to keep his focus on his lopsided world despite the blackness pressing in his head.

Sometimes, like this time, trust wasn't enough to keep him from feeling so terribly afraid. He knew he was dying and there was very little chance he'd be saved. He was beyond that. Vaguely he wondered what it was that had killed him; _who_ it was that had killed him. It was becoming steadily harder to think through the thick fog of confusion blocking his mind.

"This will probably hurt," the Autobot apologectically told him and before the sentence had even processed, the Major found himself wincing and gasping as he was scooped up by his friend, Ironhide. He didn't protest. The Autobot's grip was vicelike and the young Major tried to force himself to breathe steadily; in and out, in and out, in and out, in… in… in… And it wasn't working.

Sometimes, like this time, breathing just wasn't enough.

* * *

"He's very lucky."

"He could've died."

"He pretty much did."

"But he's fine."

"Lucky bastard."

Voices. Indistinguishable voices. Lennox tried to focus on them one at a time as they spoke but it was difficult. He was exhausted and his whole body ached. Even the slightest movement sent a spasm of pain shooting down his back.

"I swear, if that Autobot of his hadn't saved his ass he'd have died for sure."

"Stabbed in the back with a Decepticon's blade! Isn't that what the Doctor said?"

"Coulda paralysed him for life."

"Like I said, lucky bastard."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around as the white shell of the hospital room. He blinked and tried to clear his vision. His bed was surrounded by his teammates. They're eyes widened as he watched them and they all seemed to smile as one. "You're alive!" came another voice he recognised immediatly. Sarah. His beautiful Sarah. She crouched beside his bed and took his hand tightly.

"Mmhmm," he said with a weak but meaningful smile as he looked at her tear-streaked face and felt his heart skip a beat. He loved her more than any damn thing in the world. Suddenly, a little person jumped up on the bed beside him and hugged him tightly and burst into tears. Annabelle. It broke his heart to her her crying and it annoyed him even more that he couldn't move properly to hug her. But they were here. His beautiful girls were here with him and his team were around him making small sounds that sounded a lot like "Aw..." He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't care. Even a Major could cry sometimes.

He couldn't string together a proper sentence to tell them how much he loved them but he didn't need to. He was alive. And sometimes, like this time, that was enough.


End file.
